Miniaturized wireless products are functionally limited by battery power. The power drain on batteries is typically greatest during times when the product is transmitting signals. For two way pagers and other radio frequency transmitting products it is important that the amount of power consumed is as low as possible. In addition, battery voltage for single cell batteries that are commonly used in such low power devices such as pagers is typically one volt. In the past, low power transceivers have utilized power boost circuits that are used to boost the battery voltage to power the entire device. Such power boost circuits tend to be inefficient with the result that battery consumption is higher than desirable.
It is desirable to provide a low voltage transceiver with high battery efficiency for use in miniature wireless products.